Time is closing in
by LTGWS
Summary: This story deals with the emotional aftermath of Mulders abduction. Takes place at the end of "Three Words". There is explicit content, *MA* only. Mulder and Scully speak openly for the first time since he has been back. It leads to a place we have not yet seen them go. Please R&R, thanks for looking! I do not own the characters or the x-files.


This story takes place after the events of "Three Words" and deals mostly with the emotional stress of Mulders return, his relationship with Doggett, and the fact that Scully is pregnant. A lot of tension obviously, but also some emotional and sexual scenes.

Mulder and Doggett come running out of the compound and Scully sees them and starts her car. Mulder jumps in the front seat and Doggett jumps in his car that is parked a few feet away, and both vehicles speed off.

"Mulder, what happened in there, who are those men?"

"I have no idea, but Doggett somehow knew that they were coming, he may have set me up."

"Mulder, I know that you feel uncomfortable with agent Doggett working with us but he truly is a good agent and a good person. He helped me find you. He helped save you as much as I did."

"Come on Scully! He waltzes into your life, becomes your partner, scoops up the x-files up from underneath me, and you expect me to just like him? I've been missing since last May, I have no idea what happened the whole time I was gone and I have no idea what happened between the two of you. Not to mention I was just physically and emotionally tortured and experimented on for months, and then also dead-for months. The entire time that I was gone all I could think about to get me through was you, Scully. Then I finally wake up and you're there, just like you always are, and always have been, but you have this new guy at your side and you're pregnant. I'm sorry Scully, this is just very hard and confusing to deal with and I'm having a difficult finding the place where I belong between the FBI and the new life you have created in the wake of my absence. Sometimes I doubt that I'll ever belong at all again. At least not where I used to."

"Wha-Mulder, you think that I'm romantically involved with Agent Doggett You seriously think that he could be the father of-?"

"No- I don't know, Scully. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I don't know my right from my left right now, my whole life is turned upside down. Throughout the last 8 years you have been my constant, the only thing that always made sense – the only person I could always trust. But this time, this time Scully, I'm afraid that maybe my place in your life has changed, and I'm just trying to figure this all out."

Now back in Mulder's apartment, Scully looks at her partner closely for the first time since they escaped that compound. He is looking down at his feet, his cheeks still scarred, his upper chest still bruised- the scar sticking out of his v-neck shirt line. He finally looks up at her, and upon seeing the hurt and confusion and pain in his eyes, she suddenly feels like she can't take this anymore. She can't stand to see him like this, not anymore that she could stand seeing his coffin lowered into the ground.

"Mulder, I, there are some things I want to say to you right now, and I think it would be best if we both sat down for them." Mulder locks eyes with her and slightly nods his head, moving toward his couch, sitting on the side closest to the fish tank, and Scully does the same, leaving only an inch or two of space between them. She Continues"

"Mulder, I don't really know how to say this, but I know what you went through on that ship. That chair you were sitting in, I saw it. I mean I don't know what it felt like to have all those horrible things done to you (Scully's eyes begin to tear) or what it must have felt like to be completely helpless, but I saw them happening. I had dreams, Mulder, horrible dreams that would wake me up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Nightmares of you in that chair with that drill coming to your soft pallet, the saw in your chest - I saw it all. I couldn't be sure, of course, until we found Teresa Hosie and I saw that she has those exact same injuries. I started to panic, to fall apart inside. To know what was happening but not knowing where you were or how to get to you – it was so horrible. I never felt so desperate for anyone or anything in my entire life, and I don't think I ever will again. Mulder, I am so sorry, that I could not get to you faster. I just, I just want you to know that I tried. That I never gave up on you, I never replaced you, and the entire time all I wanted was to find you, to have you back. I – I slept in your bed, Mulder, I couldn't bear to be without you. And I can't bear it now. To see you like this, it's tearing me apart."

Mulder was stunned at hearing those words, for it was seldom that he and Scully spoke like this. She was the only thing that he could think of while he was abducted, and the only thing he wanted when he came back, but he had to be honest, her pregnancy was scaring him, how did it happen? He wasn't here for it, was he? He couldn't even be sure. He realized he was lost in thought when he heard his partner stifle a small sob, and he turned to look at her. Her hand was cupped up around her mouth, and there were tears falling down her face. He never met anyone in his entire life that cared this much about him, or even close. He loved her, and he knew it, and she knew it. He had said it once, and then never again. She didn't respond that time and she never mentioned it again, but seeing her now, with all that happened, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mulder reached over to her, and he grabbed her hand off her lap, and she closed her eyes tightly, before opening them up and turning toward him.

"Mulder I'm sorry for being any of that up for bringing any of those memories back to yo-"

"Scully, I love you. I'm sorry if this inappropriate because we are partners, but I love you. I have loved you. We have been able to maintain a stable and professional relationship for all these years, but I can't not say it, not now. Looking at you here, thinking about all the things that have happened, even before I disappeared. Your cancer, infertility, Emily, my sister, my-my mother, and all other things, I love you. There is nobody else in my life that I could have or would have spent it with, every damn day. I would it all over again, and I would always and only choose you."

Scully is crying now, and she stands up, suddenly overwhelmed by too much emotion and thought to sit. Mulder follows her lead and stands up next to her. He is facing her, and he takes her face in his hands, and pushes their foreheads together, like he had done so many months before in his very doorway. Scully reaches her hands up and puts them over his hands, and a small smile begins to form, although the tears are still visible. The air in the room is tense, and Mulder is breathing heavily, with eyes closed.

"Mulder," Scully says, so low it is almost certainly a whisper. "Is it too late to say I love you?"

"Scully" Mulder is crying now, because there is nothing else to do. The emotions that have been building up through the years of this partnership, this friendship, have finally been let out. Years of death, of desperation, of suffering, and here it is, laid out on the table, for the first time ever.

"I thought for sure I was going to lose you this time, Mulder, I thought I was never going to see you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his face against her neck and shoulder. She considered telling him about the baby had to be his, how she felt it. How she was terrified of losing him and having to raise his child alone, but she thought better of it-now was not the time.

"You saved me, Scully, you were there, when nobody ever was."

He lifts up his head from her should, and he is looking her right in the eyes. Her icy blue eyes, so strong and confident, now so soft and filled with tears. She had finally said it, and he could no longer stop himself from doing what he for so long wanted to do. He moved his thumbs and traced her lips, and then he kissed her, soft at first, and then increasingly desperate. He was pulling her face into his as far as he could go, aching to go in deeper, needing her as close as he could get her. She was returning it, he couldn't believed it, and he certainly couldn't stop for fear that he may never get to do this again. Every day is lived in moments, through a linear passage of time. But what if that time got away from you, what if it suddenly stopped moving, what if you would never return to where you were, or get where you were going? In the short 8 years that they had know each other, the disappearances were too often. This time it was almost for good, he was dead, and if they didn't open his coffin, he still would be. He was done being cautious, done walking on eggshells, he now knows how short life really is- and he cannot let her slip by him, not again. Momentarily forgetting that she was pregnant, he put his hands on her hips, feeling the bulge of her belly, his heart began to ache.

"Scully, I um, I have to ask you something. I'm so sorry to do this to you, but ah, I can't live my life not knowing."

"Mulder, I was with nobody else but you."

It was then that he finally felt fully comfortable, like everything was going to be okay, after all. He slid his hands up the side of her body, feeling the bulge, and much to his surprise, it turned him on. He did not want to have savage sex with her, he did not want to rail her down into the bed to satisfy his own needs. But he did was to love her, to make love to her. It had been so many months of complete loneliness, and the one person that he needed in his life was here, and she was giving herself to him.

Upon feeling his hands run up around her stomach and up to her ribs, she felt a tingling sensation light throughout her body. She knew this baby was his, knew it all along. Mulder let out a sign that neither of them knew he was holding once he reach her rib cage, as if it was reassuring himself in his head that this was all real. She deepened the kiss, and she slid her hands down to his waist, she felt him shiver. She slowly began to un-tuck his shirt, and touch his bare skin underneath. He snuggled her fingers under his waist band, and he let out a slow moan. "Scully" he said in a husky voice "what if this isn't a good idea?" Mulder said, eyes closed – hands right below her breasts, her fingers in his pant line. "Mulder" she said, "I am a doctor, you know?" Mulder gave out a small and subtle laugh. "Yes, Dr. Dana Scully, I do know that." "It's completely fine, Mulder, I assure you." Once he heard her words of reassurance, he couldn't wait any longer.

He ran his hands up her breasts, cupping them very gently. He felt himself begin to swell, and he leaned into her even more. He intentionally rubbed himself against her leg, and she immediately leaned into it, lowering the position of her hands. Almost at the base of the swollen member, he let out a moan. "Scully" he moaned, "the bed. Let's go to the bed." She nodded, and then followed his lead. He gently turned her around so that she was walking toward the bedroom, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, messaging her breasts and laying kisses on her neck and collar bone. The kissed began gently at first, and then they gradually became bites. As soon as they got to the bedroom door, Mulder was easing her onto the bed, now fully erect, he couldn't wait any longer.

Once laid down, she immediately began to work on his shirt. She was able to slip it over his head, and then she ran her hands down the length of his bare chest and began to work on his belt and his pants button. Mulder pulled her shirt off her, and ran his hands down her sides, going for her sweet spot. He unbuttoned the pants with incredible ease, and slid his hand beneath the underwear, and ran them from back to front, the wetness following his fingers. He began to feel her pulsate, and he grew so big that he felt like he might burst. He positioned himself in the missionary position, and looked her right in the eyes. She had the most sensual look on her fact that he ever seen, and she grabbed him right at the back and slid her hand the whole length of him. His breathing became heavy, and he began to moan her name in a low tone. E thrust himself towards her, and she flawlessly guided him in. He slid in and out of her so easily, it was like they were meant to fit together.

He began slowly at first, and the faster, deeper. She put her hands around his back and began to dig her nails in, to pull him closer, to pull him deeper. He could no longer contain himself. He pulled back to far that we was almost all the way out of her, and then he went in so deep so that she gave off a gutteral moan.

"Oh, Mulder" She said as she dragged him name out over her lips. She began to say it over and over and over again, until finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Scully" he moaned, "I've never felt this good in my entire life. Nev – Oh my-"

She twisted her hips upward and moved into his thrust. They came together so close that he thought he would never feel this good again in his entire life. Her walls began to swell, to close in on him, to squeeze him. He kept thrusting and she kept leaning into it, until she began to breathe so heavily and moan his name so much, he was going to explode.

He felt his balls tighten, felt electricity travel all the way up his body from the pit of his stomach. Once more thrust and he knew that would be it, for both of them. He came out far again, and they both leaned so hard in, she began to shake. She was climaxing. She was yelling and moaning his name like it was the only name she would ever call again in her life. He felt himself explode. Pressing himself in and out to sustain the feeling, he let himself go inside of her and her body sucked it up so hard, he felt like the whole world had been sucked of its energy.

Both heaving, Mulder slid himself out her, and laid beside her on the bed. He lifted his hand up and placed it on her stomach, her hand was on her forehead.

"I love you, Scully. So much.

"I love you too, Mulder."


End file.
